NightClan
(This Clan is owned by Hawk ) *Walks out of shadows* Why hello there... I see you have strayed from your nice, cozy, little home to walk in the shadows of Nightclan.. Im Hawkbreath. Follow me.. *turns around and stalks off into darkness* Differences: They barely follow the Warrior Code. For it means merely nothing to them. They call their clan together saying "All cats old enough to fight join under the Highthorn" Events: Multiple cats are training in The Dark Forest. Sandheart has just given birth to Smokestar's kits. Vixenkit- russet she-cat with green eyes. She is a twin to Foxkit. Foxkit- russet tom with amber eyes. He is a twin to Vixenkit. There is a prophecy sent by Starclan that was given to Shadowclaw saying "There is a threat coming.. and only 3 cats from Nightclan and 3 cats from Mistclan can save us from it..." Introduction: In the darkest part of the forest with stone ground with thorns in every crack is home to NightClan.. They are couragous and proud. They are willing protect every thorn on their dark territory. Their territory is between MistClan's marshes and StreamClan's river. Territory: NightClan's territory is surrounded by a circle of tall trees and with little grass growing above the hard dirt in between cracks. Dens are usually in underground holes and are connected by tunnels. Camp: Stone ground with thorns in some cracks. Fresh-Kill Pile: Usually low but Nightclan cats get their own food somehow. Leader's Den: Under the Highthorn behind a moss overhang. It is surrounded by thorns except for a small hole. Highthorn: A tall, hard stone rock surrounded by thorns. The Dark Rocks: Stones surrounded by a circle of water. Leaders go there there in times of distress and Elders go there for some peace. This is NOT a place for kits. Deputy's Den: a small hole between warrior's and leader's den. A couple weeds surround it. Medicine Cat's Den: Under a small rock covered up by plants and flowers. Warrior's Den: A hole under three trees in a circle with thorns on the trees Apprentice's Den: a small hole rather near to the Medicine Cat's Den. It's covered up by tall grass. Nursery: Probably the nicest spot in Nightclan. It's filled with moss and playing kits. Elder's Den: A big hole under large tree. It is surrounded by mud. Members: Leader: Smokestar- large, muscular, battle scarred smoky black and gray tom with clear amber eyes and white wisps in it. He is intelligent, strong, and is great friends with all the leaders. (Apprentice: Deerpaw) (Mate: Sandheart) Deputy: Hawkbreath-a battle-scarred brown tabby she-cat '' with black stripes and an unusual scar over her emerald green eyes. She is proud, couragous, and ambitious.('Apprentice:' Mudpaw) '''Medicine Cat:' Weedshine- Plain black she-cat with gray stripe running down her face in between her green eyes. She is kind and is willing to help anyone. Warriors: Shadowclaw-Muscular dark brown tom with green eyes and black stripes. He also has many battle scars and he will fight with every teeth and claw to save his clan. He is very loyal, determined, and strong. Brokenjaw - large, tall, slender dark brown tabby tom with shiny green eyes and a broken jaw. He is fiercely protective of his clan and will do anything to keep it thriving. He wants to be deputy very badly but is patiently waiting to see. Spidertail-''' Black tom with white tail tip and amber eyes. He is selfish but he is a hard worker. 'Nightstone-' Dark gray she-cat with black stripes and unusual yellow-green eyes. She is fast and eager to try new things. ('''Apprentice: Antpaw) Darkfur-''' Brown she-cat with amber eyes. She is talented and feirce. 'Stonefang-' Light gray tom with black paws and brown eyes. He is sneaky and calm.('Mate:'Ravenfall) 'Fangheart-'''Tan she-cat with green eyes. She is clever and hates being out in the open. '''Featherfur-' Gray she-cat with brown spots and amber eyes. She is quiet and dark. '''Stormfire-'''Plain black tom with blue-green eyes. He is dark and mysterious. '''Apprentices: Deerpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She is very sweet and protective. (Mentor: Smokestar) Antpaw-''' Light black pelt with a soft she-cat blue gaze. She is sweet, loyal, and always hyper for an adventure! ('''Mentor: Nightstone) Mudpaw-''' Brown tom with icy blue eyes. He is swift and confident.( Mentor:' Hawkbreath) '''Queens:' Sandheart-''' Sandy tabby she-cat with green eyes. She is feirce, caring, and very protective. ('''Mate: Smokestar) Ravenfall-''' Dark gray she-cat with a glow of amber eyes. She is helpful and is always ready to fight for the kits.('Mate:'Stonefang) '''Kits: Vixenkit-''' Russet she-cat with green eyes. Twin of Foxkit. She is energetic and loves to play battle with Foxkit. (Daughter of Sandheart and Smokestar) 'Foxkit-' Russet tom with amber eyes. Twin of Vixenkit. He is playful, fierce, and strongly attached to Vixenkit. He also hates naps. (Son of Sandheart and Smokestar) 'Flykit-' Small black she-cat with gray stripe down her back. She is always ready to defend her clan in the excitment of an adventure. (Daughter of Ravenfall and Stonefang) 'Mudkit-' Brown tom with three black stripes in his tail and pelt. He is clumbsy and is always getting into trouble with the warriors. (Son of Ravenfall and Stonefang) 'Ratkit-' Dark brown tom with gray paws. He is curious and loves to sit with the elders to hear their tales. (Son of Ravenfall and Stonefang) '''Elders: Spiderwing-''' Small, sleek black she-cat with brown legs, belly and tail tip. She is touchy and very lazy she could sleep all day. '''Blacktail- Large, muscular, black tom with brown stripes across his green eyes on his face. He is very wise and bright. Cats outside of the Clans Kittypets: Echo-''' Slim silver she-cat with icy blue eyes who is curious about the forest but doesn't dare to take one step into it. She is also shy but helpful. '''Tuck- Fat, old white tom with orange stripes on his pelt and green eyes. He is grumpy and is starting to become deaf. Rouges: Pine: Tortoiseshell tom with long sharp claws. He is brave and sly. He can outsmart you easily. Loners: Category:Clan Category:Hawk's Clan Category:NightClan